Kingdom Hearts
by Weekyle17
Summary: The first story of my Kingdom Hearts series and will not feature Sora and new worlds that disney doesn't have For Example: Redwall, Felidae, WDS, and Sonic, and from Super Smash Bros Brawl and more.
1. The First Dream

It all started with a boy with black hair waking up and looking around and saw nothing but darkness and when he stood up and saw a floor with a lot of colour with someone in it.

The boy then looked around but still saw nothing but nothing.

"Where-, Where I am I?" Asked The boy.

Just then a bunch of light like staircase then came up.

The boy then went up the staircase.

just then three tables came up, one with a sword, one with a shield and the last one with a staff.

The boy then picked up all three of them.

The ground then started to shake.

Then came up the sword.

A Black creature with yellow eyes then rose from the ground.

'Kyle, you have to use the sword to defeat that creature.' Said an unknown voice.

Kyle then looked around to see where that voice was, but he had no luck.

The black creature then came closer to Kyle.

Kyle then swung his sword at it.

The black creature then dissolved.

More of them then came.

Kyle then swung his sword at half of them before a wizard rod came into his other hand.

Kyle then rose the rod and lighting then came down and destroyed the rest of those things.

Another White staircase then came.

He then went up.

Kyle then saw a white door.

Kyle then tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

'The Door won't open without the key.' Said the unknown voice again.

Kyle then looked around.

"What Key?" Asked Kyle.

'You'll find out soon.' Said the voice again.

Just then a hole with black around it came to Kyle and causing him to sink.

Kyle then tried to grab on to something but no luck.

Kyle then closed his eyes.

Kyle then began to open his eyes again.

A Female voice then came.

"Kyle, you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you out here." Said the voice.

Kyle then moved his head to the voice to see a red headed girl in front of him and jumped.

He then turned around to face the girl.

"Kairi, don't sneak up on me like that." Said Kyle.

Kiari then giggled.

"Well it's no wonder, you keep falling asleep and you keep getting jumpy." Said Kairi.

"What, no, no, this black thing swallowed me up." Said Kyle.

He then looks at the ground.

Just then a boy with silver hair holding some kind of board.

"At least Kairi does more work then you Kyle." Said the silver boy.

"At least I know how to lift things, Riku." Said Kyle as he teased back.

Riku chuckled lightly.

"Very funny." Said Riku as he threw the board at Kyle which caused Kairi and him to laugh.

The Three of them then later sat down.

Kairi then stood up.

"How about a little race?" Asked Kairi.

The boys then groaned.

"Are you serious, Kairi?" Groaned Riku.

"Ready?, Go!" Asked/Yelled Kairi.

Riku and Kyle then looked at each other and then started to run.

Kairi had a hard time catching up.

Riku and Kyle were then laughing.

Later at sunset Kyle was sitting on a tree while Kairi and Riku were sitting on the ground.

"So, Kairi's home is out there right?" Asked Kyle.

"Could be." Replied Riku.

"We won't know unless we go or at least by staying here, would we?" Asked Riku.

Kyle then looks at Riku.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Replied/Asked Kyle.

"Who knows?" Asked/Replied Riku.

"Well if there any other worlds out there, I wanna see 'im all." Said Kyle as he lay down on the tree.

Later the trio were then heading home.

Riku then caught up to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle!" Yelled Riku.

Kyle then turned around to face Riku.

Riku then gave Kyle some kind of a star fruit.

"You wanted one didn't you?" Asked Riku.

"A Papou fruit." Replied Kyle.

Riku then stated walking.

"If two people share one, their destinies are intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other lives no matter what." Said Riku as he was still walking.

Riku then stopped and lokked at Kyle.

Riku then waved his hand.

"C'mon I know you want to try it." Said Riki.

"What are you talking-" Said Kyle but was soon cut off by Riku's laughing.

Kyle then looked at the Papou fruit and Riku.

Kyle then threw the Papou fruit and tried to catch up to Riku.


	2. The King's Letter

Later one morning at a weird castle a white duck with a magician hat and Blue/Purple cloths and was walking by the walking brooms with buckets in their hands.

The white duck then stopped at the large doors.

The duck then cleared his throat and later knocked on the doors and soon went through a smaller door.

The duck was walking to the throne

"Good morning your majesty." Said the white duck.

The white duck continued walking to the throne.

"It's nice to see this morn-" Said The white duck by soon stopped when he found no one there.

"WHAT!?" Yelled/Asked the white duck.

An orange dog with a green colour came from behind the chair with a letter in his mouth.

The white duck then saw the letter and took it from the dog's mouth.

The white duck then started to read the letter.

The white duck then started screaming and running around like a maniac.

Later in a yard a black dog wearing knight armour was sleeping.

The white duck then came to the dog.

"Wake up Goofy!, Wake up, this is serious!" Yelled the white duck.

Goofy was still sleeping.

The white duck then waved his finger and thunder came down on Goofy, thus causing him to wake up.

Goofy then saw the white duck.

"Hey there Donald, G'morning." Said Goofy.

"We've got a problem Goofy, but don't tell anyone." Said Donald as he whispered his last sentence.

"Queen Minnie?" Asked Goofy.

"Not even the Queen." Said Donald as he shook his head.

"Daisy?" Asked Goofy.

Donald then shook his furiously and screaming.

"It's top secret." Said Donald.

Goofy then looked at something.

"G'morning ladies." Said Goofy.

Donald then stood in shock.

Donald then turned around to see Queen Minnie and Daisy.

Daisy then cleared his throat while putting her hands on her hips.

Donald then laughed nervously.


	3. The Race

Kyle was then walking in the beach where he saw a girl with Pigtails and walked to her.

"Hey Kyle, have you heard the legendry power of the Papou fruit?" Asked the girl.

Kyle then shook his head.

"They say if you share it with someone you really care about, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity." Explained the girl.

The Girl then sighs.

"It's so romantic, I gotta try that sometimes." Said the girl.

Kyle then jumped off the hill and saw a boy holding a ball.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kyle on why the boy was looking and walking at the same time.

The boy then saw Kyle.

"Oh hey Kyle, me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today." Said the boy.

The boy then pointed a cave near the waterfall.

"You know, to the secret place at the base of the tree." Said the boy.

"There's gotta be something there, ya?" Asked the boy.

The boy then walked away.

Kyle then looked at the cave and started to walk over to it.

Kyle then went inside.

Kyle then saw a lot of drawing all over.

He walked over and saw one of him and Kairi.

He then touched the Kairi one with his fingers.

Kyle then had a flashback of him Kairi drawing the pictures when they were little.

They then finished.

Kyle is now drawing near himself and Kairi drawing a star that looks like the Papou fruit.

Kyle then heard something.

"Wh- Who's there?" Asked Kyle as he saw some with a brown hood.

"I've come to see the door to this world." Replied the figure.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"This world has been connected." Said the figure.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" Asked Kyle.

"Tied to the Darkness, soon to become completely eclipsed." Replied the figure.

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this, huh?" Asked/Said Kyle.

"Whe- where did you come from?" Asked Kyle.

"You do not know what lies beyond the door." Said the figure.

"So your from another world." Said Kyle.

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." Said the Figure.

"Oh yeah, well you'll see, I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there." Said Kyle.

"A meaningless effort." Said the figure.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Said the figure.

Kyle then looks at the door.

Kyle looks back to see the figure only to find him gone.

Kyle then got out the cave and started to walk around and saw a boy swinging a wooden sword.

"Hey Kyle, you've gotten stronger, but odds are your still no match for Riku, we took him on three to one last time and his still whipped us all." Said the boy.

"Well I guess Kairi can count on him I guess." Said the boy.

Later Kyle found Kairi and Riku working on the raft.

"What do we still need?" Asked Kyle.

"We still need; A rope, two mushrooms, Two Coconuts, three fish, A Seagull egg, oh and fill the canteen with pure water." Said Kairi.

Kyle found the rope, Mushrooms, Coconuts, Fishs, the Egg and filled the water.

"How about a little race Kyle?" Asked Riku.

"Sure." Replied Kyle.

Later Riku and Kyle were standing on top of the hill.

"Ok, if I win I get to be captain, if you win-" Said Kyle but was soon cut off by Riku.

"I get to share the Papou with Kairi." Said Riku.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in Confusion.

"Deal?, the winner gets to share a Papou with Kairi." Said/Asked Riku.

"Wha- Wait a minuet." Said Kyle.

"Okay, on my count." Said Kairi as she waved her arm up.

Riku and Kyle got in position.

Kairi put her arm down.

"GO!" Yelled Kairi.

Kyle and Riku then started running.

They both went to the top of the hill.

While Kyle was jumping on trees, Riku was running through down the hill.

Kyle later won the race.

Later Kyle and Kairi were sitting on a port while watching a sunset.

"You know Riku has change." Said Kairi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"Well." Replied Kairi as she couldn't find the answer.

"You okay?" Asked Kyle.

"Kyle, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us." Said Kairi in excitement.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in confusion as he blushed.

Kairi then laughted.

"Just kidding." Replied Kairi.

"What's gotten into you?" Asked Kyle with a slight chuckle.

"You're the one that's changed Kairi." Said Kyle.

"Maybe." Said Kairi.

"You know I was a little afraid at first, now I'm ready." Said Kairi.

"No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." Said Kairi.

Kairi then looks at Kyle.

"Right?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah!, of course." Said Kyle.

"That's good." Said Kairi as she was watching the sunset again.

"Kyle, don't ever change." Said Kairi.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

Kairi then stood up.

"I just can't wait once we set sail, it'll be great." Said Kairi.

The two of them were still watching the sunset.


	4. The Mission

Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie and Daisy were sitting the King's desk while the letter that Donald found.

It read:

"Donald, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin', not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one and that means disaster can't be far behind, I hate to leave you all behind but I've gotta go check into it, there's someone with the 'Key'- the key to our survival, so I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him, got it?, we need that key or we're all doomed!, so go to Traverser Town and find Leon he'll point you in the right direction, P.S Would you apologize to Minnie for me, thanks pal."

"Oh dear, what could this mean?" Asked Daisy.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Replied Minnie.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Said Goofy as he was worried.

"Your highness, don't worry, we'll find the king and this 'key'". Said Donald.

"Thank you, both of you." Said Queen Minnie.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Said Donald but was soon cut off by Daisy.

"Of course, you be careful now, both of you." Said Daisy.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels he will accompany you." Said Queen Minnie as she moves her hand to the King's desk.

Donald was then looking at the desk but saw nothing.

A cricket wearing cloths was jumping on the desk.

"Over here." Said the cricket.

"Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Said Jiminy.

"We hope for your safety return, please help the king." Said Queen Minnie.

Donald then put his hand and looks at Queen Minnie and Daisy but also Goofy with them.

"Your coming too!" Yelled Donald as he dragged Goofy.

Donald, Goofy, Minnie was later walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Gawrsh Jiminy, your world has disappeared too?" Asked Goofy.

"It was terrible, we were scattered, as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made to this castle." Replied Jiminy while sitting on Goofy's helmet.

"Goofy?" Asked Donald.

"Oh right, I gotcha, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from." Said Goofy.

"We've gotta protect the world boarder." Said Goofy.

"Order." Said Donald as he corrected Goofy.

"Right, World order." Said Goofy as he laughed.

Donald sighed.

Donald and Goofy then went to a door.

"I guess we'll need new duds, when we get there." Said Goofy.

Donald and Goofy then went through a door with room full of machines.

They later went to a ship.

Donald then went to a horn.

"Hello up there, Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime your ready." Said Donald through the horn.

A Chipmunk raised his hand to his hand while another one working on the controls.

The Chipmunk then later ran to a leaver and pulled it down.

Two hands came down and grabbed Donald and Goofy and put them on the ship.

The orange dog then jumped on the ship.

A door that looks like the head of a mouse then opened while a platform raised the ship.

Queen Minnie and Daisy then walked up to them.

Daisy then looks at Donald and he raised a thumbs up and winked.

The Ship was getting ready to leave.

Donald then pointed to the outside.

"Blast Off!" Yelled Donald.

An arrow then pointed down and the floor opened and the Ship fell.

Donald and Goofy were screaming.

The ship came from bottom of their world that looks like a planet.

The ship then started and moved really fast.


	5. The Destruction of Destiny Islands

Later at night Kyle was lying on his bed.

Kyle then sigh and moved around in his bed.

Kyle then thought about what Kairi said.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great."

Kyle then looks out the window.

"A Storm?" Asked Kyle.

Kyle then raised his head.

"Oh no, the raft!" Yelled Kyle.

Later Kyle's door was being knocked.

"Kyle, Dinner's ready!" Yelled a woman.

"Come on down, Kyle?" Asked the woman as she didn't get an answer.

Later Kyle was running in the beach.

Kyle later saw a black vortex.

"What's that?" Asked Kyle.

Kyle then went to a port and saw two boats.

"Riku's boat and Kairi's." Said Kyle.

Kyle then saw black creatures from before in his dream.

The black creatures then tried jumped on Kyle but he dodged it.

Kyle then ran to a place with the bridge and saw Riku.

"Where Kairi?, I thought she was with you!" Yelled/Asked Kyle.

"The door has opened." Said Riku.

"What?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"The door has opened, Kyle!" Yelled/Replied Riku.

"Now we can go to the outside world!" Yelled Riku.

"What are you talking about?!, We've got to find Kairi." Yelled/Asked Kyle.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Yelled/Replied Riku.

Kyle then stand back in shock.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back, we may never see our parents, there no turning back." Said Riku.

"But this may be our only chance, we can't let fear stop us, I'm not afraid of the Darkness." Said Riku.

Riku then held his hand for Kyle.

"Riku." Said Kyle.

A black portal then opened from under Riku's feet.

Kyle then ran to Riku but caught as well.

Kyle then tried to reach Riku's hand but couldn't reach.

Kyle then blacked out but was soon reawakened by light.

Kyle then opened his eyes but couldn't see Riku and saw a key like sword in his hand like the one in his dreams.

The same voice from his dream came again.

"Keyblade, Keyblade." Said the voice.

Kyle then ran to the secret place while swinging the Keyblade at the black creatures.

Kyle then went inside the secret place and saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" Yelled Kyle.

"Kyle." Said Kairi.

Just then a gush of wind from behind the door and then flew Kairi.

Kyle tried to catch Kairi but she soon disappeared.

And soon Kyle flew away from the secret place.

Kyle then landed on the beach and saw the beach being raised to that black vortex.

Kyle then felt something shaking and saw a giant black creature.

Kyle then stood up and raised the Keyblade.

The black creature then swung it's arm at Kyle but he dodged and swung his Keyblade at his arm.

The creature then squealed and summoned more of the little black creatures but was soon destroyed by Kyle.

Kyle then swung the Keyblade at the creature's chest.

The creature then went up to the vortex.

Kyle was then holding to a log to prevent having the same fate as the creature.

Kyle soon looses his grip and went into the vortex while screaming.


	6. Traverse Town Part 1

Goofy without his armour was looking at the sky.

Donald without his hat then turned around.

Goofy then pointed at the sky.

Donald then looked at the sky as well.

"Look, a star's goin' out." Said Goofy.

A star that Goofy was pointing at suddenly disappeared.

"Come on, let's hurry." Said Donald.

Goofy then nodded.

Donald and Goofy and the orange dog were walking up the stairs.

Donald then crosses his arms.

"Where's that key?" Asked Donald.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to find Leon." Replied Goofy.

The orange dog then went to an ally while Donald went in a another location.

"Uh, Donald, ya know, I betcha that." Said Goofy.

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Asked Donald.

Donald went further while Goofy looked at the dog's direction.

"What do I know?" Asked Goofy.

"Hm, come on Pluto." Said Goofy as he was catching up to Donald.

Pluto then went deeper into the ally and saw Kyle who was asleep.

Pluto then licked Kyle's face which caused him to wake up.

Kyle then woke up and saw Pluto.

"What a dream." Said Kyle as he was about to go back to sleep.

Pluto then pounced on Kyle which caused him to wake up fully.

"Wow, this isn't a dream." Said Kyle.

Kyle then stood up and looked around.

"Where am I?" Asked Kyle.

"Oh, boy." Said Kyle.

Kyle then crouched down to Pluto.

"Do you know where we are?" Asked Kyle.

Pluto then heard something and ran off.

"Hey." Said Kyle.

Kyle then went out of the ally and saw the whole town.

Kyle then went to a door and saw another part of town.

Just then a man was screaming and he fell down on the ground.

The man's chest then started to glow really bright to reveal his heart.

A black vortex appeared around the man's heart.

The heart then went inside the vortex to reveal some kind knight creature.

Kyle then went back to the town when a voice came.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Said a male voice.

Kyle then turned around and saw someone.

"Who are you?" Asked Kyle.

The man came closer.

"And they'll keep on coming at you." Said the man.

The man then pointed at Kyle.

"As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." Said the man.

"But why?, why would it choose a kid like you?" Asked the man.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Kyle as he took it offensively.

The man shook his head.

"Never mind." Said the man.

The man to walk toward Kyle.

"Now, let's see that Keyblade." Said the man as he raised his arm.

"What?, there's no way your getting this!" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

The man then raised his sword.

"All right, then have it your way." Said the man.

They then engaged in battle both of the Keyblade and sword clashing until Kyle was defeated.

Kyle then collapsed.

"Hey you found it, nice going Leon." Said a female voice.

Leon then turned around and saw some kind of a female ninja or something.

"Still, it looks like things are worse then we thought, a lot worse." Said Leon.

Goofy and Donald were still looking for the 'Key' and was soon in a dark ally.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here, sure is spooky." Said Goofy.

"Aw phooey, I'm not scared." Said Donald bravery.

A hand then tapped Donald's shoulder which caused him to get scared.

Donald then jumped and got into Goofy's back.

"Excuse me, did the king sent you?" Asked a female voice.

Donald and Goofy then turned their heads to see a woman.

"Come on you lazy bum, wake up." Said a voice that sounds like Kairi.

Kyle then woke up and rose from the bed.

Kyle then saw Kairi.

"You okay?" Asked Kairi.

Kyle then groaned.

"I guess." Replied Kyle.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade." Said Kairi.

"But it's your Heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." Said Kairi.

"I'm so glad your okay, Kairi." Said Kyle.

"Kairi?, who are you talking about?" Asked the woman.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Said Yuffie.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

Kyle then cleared to see Yuffie instead of Kairi.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Said Yuffie.

Leon then came to them.

"That's Leon." Said Leon.

Kyle then saw his Keyblade near the bed.

"The Keyblade." Said Kyle.

Yuffie then walked over to Leon.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Said Yuffie.

Yuffie then turned to Kyle.

"It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Said Yuffie.

Leon then crossed his arms.

"It was the only way to conceal your Heart from them." Said Leon.

"But it won't work for long." Said Leon.

"Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Said Leon as he raised the Keyblade.

The Keyblade then disappeared from Leon's hand and into Kyle's hand.

Leon then walked over to Kyle.

"Well, I suppose beggers can't be choosers." Said Leon.

"Why don't you start making sense!, What's going on here?" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

The woman was in the other room with Donald and Goofy.

"Okay, you know there are many other Worlds out there." Said the woman.

"Besides your castle and this town right?" Asked the woman.

"Yeah." Replied Donald as he nodded.

Goofy then covered his mouth.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Said Goofy.

"They've been a secret because they've never been connected, until the now." Said the woman.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed." Said the Woman.

"The Heartless?" Asked Kyle.

"The ones who attacked you, remember?" Asked Yuffie as she sat near Kyle.

"Those without Hearts." Said Leon.

"The Darkness in people's Hearts, That's what attracts them." Said Yuffie.

"And there is Darkness within every Heart." Said Leon.

Yuffie then turned to Kyle.

"Hey, have you ever heard of someone called Ansem?" Asked Yuffie.

"Ansem?" Asked Goofy.

"He was studying the Heartless, he recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Said the woman.

"Gawrsh, ugh, can we see it?" Asked Goofy.

The Woman then shook her head.

"There are pages scattered everywhere." Said the woman.

"Scattered?" Asked Donald as he tapped his foot.

"To many worlds." Said the woman.

"Oh, maybe the king went to find 'em." Said Goofy.

Donald then nodded his head.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Said the woman.

"We've got to find him quick!" Yelled Goofy.

"Wait!" Yelled Donald.

"First we need that 'Key'" Said Donald.

"That's right, the Keyblade." Said the woman.

Kyle rose the Keyblade.

"So this is the Key?" Asked Kyle.

Yuffie then nodded her head.

"Exactly!" Yelled Yuffie.

"The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade." Said Leon.

Leon then started to walk away from Kyle.

"That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what." Said Leon.

"Well I didn't ask for this." Said Kyle.

"The Keyblade chooses it's own master." Said Yuffie.

"And it choose you." Said Yuffie as she looks at Kyle.

"So tough luck." Said Leon as he waved his hand.

"How did this all happen?" Asked Kyle.

"I remember being in my room." Said Kyle.

Kyle then stood from the bed.

"Wait a minuet!, what happen to my home?, my island?, Riku!, Kairi!" Said/Yelled Kyle.

"You know what?, I really don't know." Said Leon.

A knight Heartless then came into the room.

"Yuffie, Go!" Yelled Leon.

Yuffie then ran to the door hitting Donald who was about to open the door in the process.

The woman then ran to Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" Asked the woman.

Leon then raised his sword.

"Kyle, let's go!" Yelled Leon.

Leon then knocked the Knight Heartless out of the window and Leon jumped out of the window with Kyle following.

Donald then pushed the door and fell on the floor.

Donald and Goofy were on a balcony where two more knight Heartless came to them.

Goofy then raised his shield.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Asked Goofy.

"Let's go get 'im, Goofy!" Yelled Donald as he swiped his staff.

Later an explosion came and putting Donald and Goofy in the air.

Kyle then see them and attempts to run away but was soon caught under them.

Donald and Goofy then saw the Keyblade.

"The Key." Said both Donald and Goofy.

Everything then started rumble.

Every entranced was blocked and was soon surrounded with the Knight Heartless.

Giant Pieces then fell from the sky.

The pieces then formed a gigantic Knight Heartless.

The Giant Heartless was beginning to attack.

It swung it's arms at Kyle but he soon dodged.

Donald brought thunder on it's head.

Goofy then began to spin around at it's head as well.

Two arm then fell out of it.

Kyle then swung the Keyblade at the arm and the arm was destroyed.

The Legs came down and was soon destroyed by the Keyblade from Kyle.

The Gigantic Heartless began to shake.

It's head fell out of it's body.

A Gigantic Heart came from the body and was soon in the sky.

The body began to disappear.

"So you were looking for me?" Asked Kyle as he point to himself.

Goofy and Donald nodded.

"They too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Said Leon.

"Hey, Why don't you come with us?, we can go to the other Worlds in our vessel." Said/Asked Goofy.

Kyle puts his head down.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi." Said Kyle.

"Of Course." Said Donald.

Kyle raised his head.

"Are you sure?" Asked Goofy.

Donald shook his head.

"Who knows?" Asked/Replied Donald.

Donald then points to Kyle.

"But we need him to come with us, to help us find the king." Said Donald.

Leon then came to the others.

"Kyle, go with them." Said Leon.

"Especially if you want to find your friends." Said Leon.

Kyle then puts his head down again.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Kyle.

"But you can't come along looking like that, understand?" Asked/Said Donald.

"No frowning, no sad faces, okay?" Asked/Said Donald.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us." Said Goofy.

Donald pushes Goofy away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Said Donald.

Everyone looks at Kyle.

Kyle then looks at Donald and Goofy with his eye rolled and a smile showing his teeth.

Kyle soon stopped smiling.

Donald and Goofy then laughed.

"That's one funny face!" Yelled Goofy as he was still laughing.

"Okay, why not?, I'll go with you guys." Said Kyle.

"Donald Duck." Said Donald as he raised his arm.

"Name's Goofy." Said Goofy as he also raised his arm.

"I'm Kyle." Said Kyle.

"All for one and one for all." Said Goofy.

Kyle then slammed his hands on Donald's and Goofy's.


	7. Villians Meeting

A hologram was showing Kyle, Donald and Goofy.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless." Said a man who slammed his fist.

"Who'd have thought it." Said the man.

"Such is the Keyblade, the child's strength is not his own." Said a different man.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" Said a woman who laughed.

"That would settle thing quick enough." Said the woman.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys." Said a third man as he looked at the hologram.

"Swoggle me eyes, their all bilge rats by the look of them." Said the third man.

"Your no prize yourself." Said a fourth man who was laughting at the third one.

"Shut up!" Yelled the third man in anger.

"Enough." Said a second woman who was wearing a robe while holding a staff with a green orb and horns on her head and brining attention to the group and all the others.

"The Keyblade has chosen him." Said the woman.

"Will it be he who conquers the Darkness?, or will the Darkness swallow him?" Asked the Woman.

"Either he can be quite useful." Said the woman.


	8. Wonderland

The ship then entered a world that looks like a purple heart.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy seems to be falling down with weird things around them.

They later went down to a floor with couches around them.

Goofy however fell on his stomach.

A white rabbits with cloths and holding a watch came by.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Yelled The white rabbit.

The rabbits was panting.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I'm here, I should be there." Said the rabbit.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, the queen will have my head for sure!" Yelled the white rabbit.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy later followed the white rabbit to a new room only to find him gone.

Kyle then saw a little door.

Kyle then crouched down.

"How did he get so small?" Asked Kyle.

"No your simply to big." Replied the door knob as he opened his eyes.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy stood back in shock while Donald screamed.

"It talks!" Yelled Donald.

The door knob then yawned.

"Must you be so loud?, you woke me up." Said the door knob.

Goofy then waved his hand.

"Good morning." Said Goofy.

"Good night!, I need a bit more sleep." Yelled/Said the door knob.

Kyle raised his arms.

"Wait!, what do we have to do to grow small?" Asked Kyle.

"Why don't you try the bottle?" Asked the door knob.

"Over there." Said the door knob as he pointed.

A table magically appeared with two bottles.

Kyle then saw another door but the bed was in the way so he pushed it.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy then walked over to the table and picked up a bottle.

The trio then drank the bottle and they shrunk.

Shadow Heartless began to appear.

They began to fight.

Soon all the shadow Heartless disappeared.

They went through the door.

Later they saw what appears to be a court with card solders.

The cards then disappeared to reveal a blonde girl were a blue dress.

The white rabbit then appeared in front of the court.

Kyle, Donald Goofy then appeared.

The white rabbit was panting and soon blew his horn.

"Court is now in session!" Yelled the white rabbit.

"I'm on trial?, but why?" Asked the blonde girl.

"Her majesty, the queen of hearts, presiding." Said the white rabbit.

The queen then opened her eyes.

"This girl is the culprit, there is no doubt about it." Said the Queen.

"And the reason is." Said the queen.

"Because I say so that's why!" Yelled the queen.

"That is so unfair." Said the girl.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defence." Said the queen.

The girl then pointed to the queen.

"Of course!, I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Yelled the girl.

The white rabbit looks at the queen and the girl back and forth.

"You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so, mean!" Yelled/Said the girl.

"Silence!" Yelled the queen.

"You dare defy me?!" Yelled/Asked the queen as she slammed her fist.

"Hey guys, we should help her out." Said Kyle.

"Yeah, but the-" Said Donald but was soon cut off by Goofy.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling." Said Goofy.

"'Meddling'." Said Donald as he corrected Goofy.

"Oh yeah, and that's against the rules." Said Goofy.

"The court find the defendant, guilty as charged!" Yelled the queen.

"For the crimes of assault and attempted thief of my Heart." Said the Queen.

Kyle then looks at the queen and gasped.

The queen then points to the girl.

"Off with her head!" Yelled the queen.

The cards came closer.

"No, no, oh please." Said the girl in desperate.

"Hold it right there!" Yelled Kyle as he and Donald and Goofy ran towards them.

"Who are you?" Asked the queen.

"How dare you interfere with my court?!" Asked/Yelled the queen.

Kyle then came forward to the court.

"Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is." Said Kyle.

Goofy then nodded.

"Uh huh, it the Heartle-" Said Goofy but soon covered his mouth.

"Anyway, she's not who your looking for." Said Kyle as he pointed to the girl.

"That's nonsense, have you any proof?" Asked/Said the queen.

Kyle didn't reply.

The girl was thrown in a cage.

"Bring me evidences of Alice's innocence!" Yelled the queen.

"Fail, and it's off with your heads!" Yelled the queen.

"Gather as much or little evidence as you please." Said the queen.

"Report back here when your ready." Said the queen.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy then went to Alice.

"Who are you?" Asked Alice.

"I'm Kyle." Replied Kyle.

"I'm Goofy, and that there is Donald." Said Goofy.

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances." Said Alice.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense." Said Alice.

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Asked Kyle.

"I should like to know the very same thing!" Replied/Yelled Alice.

"Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took a stand." Said Alice.

"That's crazy!" Yelled Kyle.

"So where are you from?" Asked Kyle.

"Hmm, curious I can't quite remember." Replied Alice.

"You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole." Said Alice.

"When I tried to peek, I tumbled in head over heels." Said Alice.

"And I found myself here." Said Alice.

"So your from another world!" Yelled Kyle.

"That's funny, maybe you don't need a ship then." Said Goofy.

"I don't get it." Said Donald.

"What do you mean 'another world'?" Asked Alice.

"Enough!, the defendant will be silent!" Yelled the guard.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy then went to find the evidence.

They later went into a forest.

They later looked around.

Just then a head that looks like a cat appeared out of nowhere.

Kyle then got spooked by it.

The head keeps appearing and disappearing.

The body appeared in a stump with it's head on the bottom.

It then puts it's head back on it's body.

"Who are you?!" Asked/Yelled Donald as he jumped up and down.

"Who, indeed." Replied the cat.

Donald then got exhausted from his tantrum.

"Poor Alice, soon to loose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing." Said the cat.

"Hey if you know who the culprit is, tell us." Said Kyle.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell." Said Cheshire.

"The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in Darkness." Said Cheshire.

Cheshire then disappeared.

"Wait!" Yelled Kyle.

"They've already left the forest, I won't tell which exist." Said Cheshire as he never appeared.

"There are four pieces of evidence in all, three are cinch to find, the fourth is tricky, big reward if you find them all." Said Cheshire.

"Should we trust him?" Asked Donald.

Cheshire then appeared at the stump.

"To trust or not to trust?, I trust you'll decide." Said Cheshire.

Cheshire disappeared again.

They later found three evidence, fighting Heartless along the way; one located in the behind the bush, the second in the giant oven in the room with the talking door knob, the third was found in a giant Lilly pad.

The fourth one was tricky like Cheshire said and was soon found in a giant cabinet.

Cheshire appeared in a giant tap.

"Well, look what you've found, nice going." Said Cheshire.

"Now we can save Alice." Said Kyle.

"Don't be so sure." Said Cheshire.

"She may be innocent, but what about you?" Asked Cheshire.

"What do you mean?" Asked/Replied Kyle.

"I won't tell, but I'll give you something." Replied Cheshire.

Cheshire then gave Kyle the magic of Ice.

They later went back to the court.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy went to a red card guard.

"Are you ready to present the evidence before the queen?" Asked the guard.

Kyle then nodded.

"Very well, counsel, step up to the podium." Said the guard.

Kyle then stood up to the stand.

"Now, show me what you found." Said the queen.

Kyle then show all four boxes.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed." Said the queen.

"Cards!, bring fourth my evidence!" Yelled the queen.

A fifth box came with the others.

The boxes then mix up.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time." Said the queen.

The queen then looked at Kyle.

"All right then, choose the one you wish to present." Said the queen.

"I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." Said the queen.

"What?, after all the trouble of collecting it?" Asked Kyle.

"You dare object?, then you will loose your head." Asked/Yelled/Replied the queen.

"Now choose!, One box!" Yelled the queen.

Kyle then walked over to the box in the middle.

"Are you certain, no second chances." Said the queen.

Kyle then nodded

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is." Said the queen.

Kyle then opened the box.

The box then revealed a Knight Heartless.

"What in the world is that?" Asked the queen.

"There's your evidence, Alice is innocent." Replied Kyle.

The queen then growled.

"Silence, I'm the law here!" Yelled the queen.

"Article 29: Anyone who defiles the queen, is guilty!" Yelled the queen.

"That's crazy!" Yelled Donald as he jumped up and down.

"Seize them at once!" Yelled the queen.

A Tower with wheels then came up and a card guard then turned and caused Alice's cage to go way up.

The queen then waved her sceptre.

The card guards then attacked them.

Donald and Goofy then fought back while Kyle was destroying the tower.

The cage then came down.

Everyone then looks at the cage as Kyle runs to it and while it turns, revealing to be empty.

Donald and Goofy came up.

"She must've have been kidnapped while we were fighting." Said Donald.

"You fools!" Yelled the queen as she slammed her fist.

The cards then stood.

"Find the one who's behind this!, I don't care how!" Yelled the queen.

The cards then scattered.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy then went back to the forest.

A flower then opened and shoot out a rock which reveal Cheshire.

They then went to Cheshire.

"Have you seen Alice?" Asked Kyle.

"Alice no, Shadows yes." Replied Cheshire.

"Where did they go?" Asked Goofy.

"This way, that way, does it matter?" Asked/Replied Cheshire.

"Left, right, up, down, all mixed up, thanks to the Shadows." Said Cheshire.

"Step deeper into the forest, to the deserted garden." Said Cheshire.

"You might find the Shadows, in the upside down room." Said Cheshire.

Cheshire then disappeared again.

They later found the upside down room and had to fight Heartless.

They later finished with the battle and found a house in the forest.

They later went into the house only to find that they were back in the room with the talking door knob.

They looked around and saw Cheshire again.

"They're hiding somewhere, and the momeraths outgrabe." Said Cheshire.

"Want to find the Shadow?, try turning on the light." Asked/Said Cheshire.

Kyle then used the power of Fire to turn on the lights.

They later went to the table to see Cheshire.

Cheshire then stood up.

"The Shadows should be here soon." Said Cheshire.

"Are you prepared for the worst?, if not, too bad." Said Cheshire.

Cheshire then pointed to the seeling to reveal a Trick Master Heartless.

Donald then used his magic at his head while Goofy was spinning his shield and Kyle slashed it's head with the Keyblade and used the magic of fire.

Trickmaster later fell to the floor and it's chest to glow to reveal a giant heart like the last giant Heartless.

Trickmaster then dissolved.

They later turned around when they hear the door knob yawned.

"What a racket." Said the door knob.

"How's a door knob to get any sleep?" Asked the door knob.

The door knob then yawned again and opening really wide to reveal some kind of a Keyhole.

The Keyhole then glowed really bright.

The Keyblade began to glow.

The Keyblade then pointed itself to the Keyhole and shoot some kind of a blue beam.

The beam then reached the Keyhole and sounded like a door being locked.

The Keyhole disappeared.

"What was that?" Asked Donald.

"You hear that?, sounded like something being closed.

A piece then came up in front of them.

This Gummi ain't like the others, no sir." Said Goofy.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Said Donald as he picked up the piece.

Cheshire then appeared at the table again.

"Splendid, your quite a hero." Said Cheshire.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy then looked at Cheshire.

"If your looking for Alice, She's not here." Said Cheshire.

"She's gone, off with the shadows, into Darkness." Said Cheshire.

Cheshire disappeared again.

"No." Said Kyle in a whisper.

"Let's go back to our Gummi Ship, we might find her in another World." Said Donald.

"We gotta go to a save point to return to our ship." Said Goofy.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy then went a save point were Jiminy wrote down the adventures and went back to the ship and soon left Wonderland.


	9. Olympus Coliseum Part 1

The Gummi Ship then landed on a World that looks like coliseum.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy were walking toward the front gate.

They later went inside.

They later walked up to some kind of half man half goat and was working with something in the wakk.

"Um." Said Kyle.

"Good timing, give me a hand will ya?" Asked the goat-man.

The goat-man then pointed to something.

"Move that Pedestal over there for me." Said the goat-man.

"I gotta spruce this place up for the games." Said the goat-man.

Kyle then tried to move the pedestal but no luck.

"It weight a ton." Said Kyle.

They later then went to the Goat-man.

"It's way to heavy." Said Kyle.

The goat-man then stood in shock.

"What?, to heavy?" Asked the goat-man.

The goat-man then turned around.

"Since when have you been such a little-" Said the goat-man but soon stopped as he saw Kyle.

"Oh, wrong guy, what're you doing here?" Asked the goat-man.

The goat-man soon jumped down.

"This here's the world famous Coliseum, hero's only." Said the goat-man as he walked towards the trio.

"And I got my hands full preparing for the games." Said the goat-man.

Donald was backing away from him.

"So run along, Pipsqueaks." Said the goat-man.

Kyle shoot him an angry look.

The goat-man then put his hands in his hips.

"Look it's like this." Said the goat-man.

The goat-man then walked around.

"Heroes are coming from all over, to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum." Said the goat-man.

Donald then crossed his arms.

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Said Donald angrily.

Goofy then put his hands in Kyle's shoulders.

"Yup, he's a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade." Said Goofy.

"And we're heroes too." Said Donald as he pointed to himself.

"Hero?, that runt?" Asked the goat-man as he pointed to Kyle.

The goat-man then laughed.

"What's so funny?, I fought a bunch a monsters." Said Kyle.

The goat-man then continued to laughed.

"Hey if you can't even move this." Said the goat-man as he tried to move the pedestal.

"You can't call yourself." Said the goat-man as he tried to move it again.

"A hero." Said the goat-man as he gave up movie the pedestal and soon fell to the floor.

"Ok, ok, so it takes more then brawn, well, well, let's see what you can do." Said the goat-man as he rose up.

Kyle then walked over to the goat-man.

"The trial is tough, you got what it takes?, you ready?" Asked the goat-man.

Kyle then nodded.

"Okay kid, let's see what you got." Said the goat-man.

They later went into a training place outside with barrels all over.

"The rules are simple, bust all these items in 30 seconds." Said the goat-man.

Time then started.

Kyle destroyed all 20 barrels with 10 seconds to spare.

They later went back to the coliseum.

"You know, you ain't bad kid." Said the goat-man as he pointed at Kyle who was scratching his head.

Kyle then chuckled.

"Looks like I'm heading for the games." Said Kyle as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Afraid not." Said the goat-man as he put his hands on his hips.

"Why not?" Asked Kyle.

"Two words:." Said the goat-man as he held up two fingers.

"You guys ain't heroes." Said the goat-man as Goofy counted the fingers.

The Goat-man then turned around with his arms crossed.

"Come on." Said Kyle as Donald put his head down.

"Wanna be a hero?, start by mastering this spell." Said/Asked the goat-man.

The goat-man then gave Kyle the spell of Thunder.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy left the Coliseum.

As they were leaving a voice came to them.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" Asked a man with blue fire as a hair and wearing a robe with yellow eyes and blue skin.

"Who are you?" Asked/Replied Donald as he pointed at the man.

"Whoa, hold on there fuzz ball." Said the man as he was walking towards the trio.

"Wait, let me guess." Said the man.

"You want to enter the games, right?" Asked the man.

The man then put his hand on Kyle's shoulders.

Kyle then looked at him.

"Well, then hey, get a load of this." Said the man.

A pass then magically appeared in the man's hand.

"A pass?" Asked Kyle as he looked at the man again.

"It's all yours, good luck kid, I'm pulling for you, little shorty." Said the man.

The man then disappeared.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy then went back into the Coliseum.

They later showed them the pass to the goat-man.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" Asked the goat-man as he looked at the pass.

"Can we enter the games now?" Asked/Replied Kyle.

"Well, I guess so, we'll start with the preliminaries." Replied the goat-man.

"Ready for the preliminaries?" Asked the goat-man.

Kyle then nodded.

"Some really weird weirdoes signed up for the games." Said the goat-man.

"Better watch yourself." Said the goat-man.

The preliminaries then started.

Heartless then began to show in all 5 matches.

Soon they all won and was cheering with victory.

The man who gave Kyle the pass was behind the seats.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay?" Asked the man.

A kid with blonde hair with armour and a cape that was covering his mouth was listing.

"Now don't blow it, just take him out." Said the man.

The blonde hair kid who was around Kyle's age and height was looking at Kyle.

"The great god of the Underworld, is afraid of a kid?" Asked the blonde kid.

"Sorry but my contract says-" Said the blonde kid but was cut off the other man.

"I know!, you think I don't know?, I wrote the contract!" Yelled/Asked the man.

"I know it says your only required to kill Hercules in this tournament." Said the man.

The man then pointed at Kyle who was talking with the Goat-man.

"But you gotta fight that kid to get to him, come on." Said the man.

"Hey it's like that old goat says: Rule number 11: it's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it." Said the man.

"I mean a causality or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Asked the man.

The blonde kid then walked over to the field.

"Geez stiffer than stiffs back home." Said the man as he put his hand on his chin.

"Still suckers like him are hard to come by." Said the man.

The match then continued at Kyle, Donald and Goofy were fighting Heartless again.

The blonde kid then came up to them in the last match.

The blonde kid then pulled out his sword with bandages wrapped around in it.

The kid's Sword and Kyle's Keyblade then clashed with one another.

The blonde kid was soon defeated and fell on one knee.

The Goat-man was cheering in victory.

Kyle then walked over to the kid.

The blonde kid then stood up as he heard something and turned his head.

A three headed dog then appeared at the field.

Kyle then gasped.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accident happen." Said the man as he disappeared.

A man was holding the dog back with some strength.

"Herc!" Yelled the goat-man worriedly.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Yelled Hercules.

Everyone soon followed Phil.

Everyone then let inside.

"Whew, that was close!" Yelled Phil as he was catching his breath.

"That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld, Herc should be able to handle him." Said Phil.

"But then again, maybe not, this doesn't look good." Said Phil.

"I hope Herc's okay, wish I could go in." Said Phil.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy then went back outside only to be stopped by Phil.

"Kid, your not entering the arena, are you?" Asked Phil.

"This ain't just some match, it's real." Said Phil.

"You can decided if I'm hero material or not." Said Kyle.

"Careful kid." Said Phil.

They later went outside to see Hercules carrying the blonde boy on his shoulders.

Cerberus came closer.

He later turned his head to see Kyle, Donald and Goofy approaching them.

Hercules then got away with the kid.

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Yelled Phil as he pointed at Cerberus.

Goofy was spinning around at the left head, while Donald was using magic at the right and Kyle was slashing the main head.

Cerberus then fell down to the ground.

They later went back inside.

Phil was holding a letter with Hercules beside him.

"Thus I do dub thee Junior Heroes, and confer upon thee full rights, and privileges to participate in the games, further-" Said Phil but was soon cut off by Donald.

"Hey!, what do you mean 'Junior Heroes'?" Yelled/Asked Donald as he pointed at Phil.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to become a true hero." Replied Phil.

"So what does it take?" Asked Goofy.

"Well that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves." Replied Hercules.

"Just the way I did." Said Hercules.

Kyle then hit his own chest.

"No problem, we'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Said Kyle.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while." Said Phil as he was looking at the arena with the closed sign.

"Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Said Phil.

"Okay, we'll be back." Said Kyle as he Donald and Goofy were leaving.

Hercules was waving his hand while Phil was stroking his beard.

"I can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus." Said Phil.

Hercules leaned closer to Phil.

"Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down, by the time the little guy jumped in." Said Hercules as he whispered.

"My lips are sealed." Said Phil as the door closed.

Kyle, Donald and Goofy were walking to the gates when they saw the boy.

"Hey are you all right?" Asked Kyle.

The boy then looked at Kyle.

"Yeah." Replied the boy.

"So, why did you go along with him anyway?" Asked Kyle.

"I was trying to get back to my World, Hades promised to help." Said the boy.

"I tried to exploit the power of Darkness, but it backfired." Said the boy as he stood up.

The boy looked at the sky.

"I fell into Darkness and I couldn't find the light." Said the boy.

"You'll find it." Said Kyle.

The boy then looked at him.

"I'm looking for my friends, and go back to my World to." Said Kyle.

The boy then walked away.

Kyle then turned around.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come with us?" Asked Kyle.

The boy then stopped and widen his eyes in shock.

"Well we're going to other Worlds, and it's technically along the way." Said Kyle.

Kyle then looked at Donald and Goofy.

"That is assuming it's okay." Said Kyle.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Said Goofy.

"I guess It couldn't hurt." Said Donald.

"What do you say?" Asked Kyle to the boy.

The boy then turned around.

"Are you sure?, I'm still into Darkness." Said the boy.

"You'll find the Light, I know you will." Replied Kyle.

The boy then nodded.

"All right, I'll go with you guys." Said the boy.

"What's your name anyway?" Asked Kyle.

"It's Cloud." Replied Cloud.

They later went to a green point and Jiminy wrote down what happened.

They soon left the Coliseum.

It was later night and Hades was out in the open.

A illusion of Hercules was shown.

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." Said Hades.

"He's perfect, perfect, Perfectly infuriating, he makes me crazy!" Yelled Hades as he turned red, seriously.

A Flame came around him.

"Wait a minute, what are you worried about?, all the pieces are in place, relax." Said Hades.

"Here's what you do, let Hercules train the kids, in the next game, I'll take care of them both." Said Hades as he clenched his fist.

Hades then turned to see the woman from the Villain meeting.

"Who invited you to the party?, stay out of this, this is my show." Asked/Said Hades.

"As you wish, fight to your Heart's content." Said the woman.

Hades was then shocked at what she said and as he turned around to see her gone.

Hades then clenched his fist.


	10. Deep Jungle

The ship then got near a world that looks like a jungle.

"Hey Donald, maybe we'll find King Mickey down there." Said Goofy.

"In a backwater place like that?, Now way!" Asked/Yelled Donald.

"Let's move on." Said Donald.

"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there." Said Kyle.

"Let's just check it out." Said Kyle.

"Forget it!, we're on a important mission!" Yelled Donald.

"Just land!" Yelled Kyle.

"No!" Yelled Donald.

"Come on!" Yelled Kyle.

"Aw, phooey!" Yelled Donald.

"We're landing!" Yelled Kyle.

The Gummi Ship began to move.

"Don't touch that!, Noo!" Yelled Donald.

The ship then moved uncontrollably towards the World.

Kyle and Cloud then fell into a treehouse while screaming.

They soon landed on the floor after crashing.

"Nice going, Kyle." Said Cloud sarcastically.

"All right, I screwed up, give me a break." Said Kyle.

"Oww, my head." Said Kyle as he rubbed his head.

"Donald?, Goofy?" Asked Kyle as he looked around.

A paw came from a corner.

Kyle and Cloud then saw a Leopard jumping at them and growling.

Kyle took out the Keyblade while Cloud took out his sword.

They later jumped out of the way.

They began to fight with the leopard.

The leopard then fell to the ground.

Kyle then went closer to the leopard.

The leopard then stood up and growled.

A man with a spear then came.

The man then save Kyle from the leopard by putting the spear in his mouth.

The leopard then ran away into the window.

"Sabor, Danger." Said the man.

"Uhh, thanks." Said Kyle.

"Thank you." Said the man.

"Huh, ugh, what is this place?" Asked Kyle.

"This place, this place." Replied the man as he repeated Kyle and crawled towards him.

"Okaaay, where did the others go?" Asked Kyle.

"Look, we got separated from our friends, have you seen them?" Asked Kyle.

The man then looked confused.

"Friends." Said Kyle as he looked forward closer to the man.

The man then imitated Kyle.

"Friends." Said the man.

"Right our friends!" Yelled Kyle with excitement.

"There's two of mine: that loud one is Dona-" Said Kyle but soon cut himself off as he remembered their fight.

The man looked confused.

"You know what?, never mind." Said Kyle.

"I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi." Said Kyle.

"Look for Riku, Friends?" Asked/Said the man.

"Right." Said Kyle as he nodded.

Kyle looked behind the man and saw Kairi.

"Kairi, friends?" Asked the man again.

"Ughh, right." Replied Kyle as he looks at the man and looked back behind him and saw Kairi leaving.

"Friends here." Said the man.

"Really?!" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

The man said something in a different language the words are: *&&X%.

The man then said it again.

"Friends here." Said the man.

"Not sure I understand, but show me." Said Kyle.

"Take me to Riku and Kairi." Said Kyle.

The man then put his hand to his chest.

"Tarzan." Said Tarzan as he introduced himself.

"Tarzan go." Said Tarzan.

"And I'm Kyle, and this is Cloud." Said Kyle as he pointed to himself and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Tarzan go, Kyle and Cloud go go." Said Kyle as he points to himself and while Cloud at Kyle at what he said.

Tarzan then opened the doors with Kyle and Cloud following.

They then look at the Jungle.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were in the middle of the jungle while sitting in a rock while Donald was resting as he was still mad about Kyle.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Asked Goofy.

"I hope Kyle and Cloud are okay." Said Goofy as he looked at the Sky.

Donald then put himself up.

"Aw, who needs them?, we can find the king without them." Said Donald as he was reaching for his staff.

Donald's hand then touched something hairy.

"Huh?" Asked Donald.

Donald then looked down to see a gorilla.

They both looked at each other for a few moment and then screamed at the same time.

Something then rumbled and Donald and Goofy then turned around to see what was causing it.

The gorilla then ran away and dropped something.

Donald then saw the item.

The rumble then continued.

Donald and Goofy then gulped.

A man with a rifle then came closer and stopped.

Tarzan then jumped off the balcony and ran into the jungle.

Kyle and Cloud soon followed him.

They were then sliding in trees.

They later reached a camping grounds with a tent near the trees.

They later went inside the tent.

"Jane." Said Tarzan as a woman was working on a camera.

Jane then turned around.

"Tarzan." Said Jane.

"Oh, and who are these two?" Asked Jane.

"Ugh, hi there, I'm-" Said Kyle but was soon cut off by Jane.

"Oh, you speak English." Said Jane.

"So then obviously, you two are not related to Tarzan." Said Jane.

"Are you hear to study Gorillas?" Asked Jane.

"Highly doubtful." Replied a man.

The same man from before then came in with Donald and Goofy behind him.

"Kyle, Cloud!" Yelled Goofy.

"Goofy, Donald!" Yelled Kyle as he and Donald then jumped around with each others hand.

The two of them then stopped as they remember their argument back at the Gummi Ship and turned away from each other.

"A circus of clowns, not much use for hunting Gorillas." Said the man.

"Mr Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them." Said Jane as she followed Clayton to the door.

"This is research." Said Jane.

"Well, the more the merrier." Said Jane as she turned around.

"Do make yourselves at home." Said Jane.

Donald and Kyle still refused to look at each other.

"Well, anyway." Said Kyle.

"I'm staying." Said both Donald and Kyle.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle as he turned around.

"Kyle, Cloud, look what we found, look at this." Said Goofy.

Goofy then showed the item the gorilla dropped back at the jungle.

"What's that?" Asked Cloud.

"A Gummi Block, it's the same stuff used to build our ship." Replied Goofy.

"So that means." Said Kyle.

"The king could be here." Said Donald.

"So we've got to work together to find him." Said Donald as he looks at Kyle.

"For now." Said Donald.

"Fine, I'll tag along." Said Kyle.

"For now." Said Kyle.

They later went to Jane.

"Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by Gorillas." Said Jane.

"Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Said Jane.

"So he was speaking 'Gorilla' back there." Said Cloud.

"Ah, that's right, your still looking for your friends." Said Jane as she looked at Kyle.

"He said Riku and Kairi are there, and one word we couldn't understand." Said Kyle.

"Why don't we try this?" Asked Jane as she show an old fashion camera.

"We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." Said Jane.

Jane then looked at the camera closely.

"Oh, what happened to the slides." Said Jane.

Kyle and Cloud then got outside and found the missing slide and Jane put them in.

A Slide of a castle then showed up and Kyle was shocked.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Asked Cloud.

"What, Um, nothing." Replied Kyle.

"This place just looks so familiar." Thought Kyle.

"But how, I've never been off my island." Thought Kyle.

A second slide then came up with a man give flowers to a woman.

A third one then came up with an old woman holding a baby.

A fourth one then came up with a gorilla.

A fifth one then came with a ship.

A sixth one then came up with two men ready to duel.

Soon it was over.

"Well Tarzan." Said Jane as she looks at Tarzan.

"Where are my friends?, Riku and Kairi?" Asked Kyle.

Tarzan then looks at Kyle.

Tarzan then shook his head.

"Hey I thought-" Said Kyle but was cut off by Clayton.

"That leaves just one place." Said Clayton from outside.

Clayton then came inside.

"Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now." Said Clayton.

"But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours." Said Clayton.

"I'd wager their with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Said Clayton.

"Really Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide." Said Jane but was cut off by Clayton.

"Then take us there, take us to the gorillas, Go-ri-las." Said Clayton.

Tarzan then looks at Kyle.

Tarzan the nodded.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" Asked Jane.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Said Tarzan.

"Kerchak?" Asked Jane.

"He must be the leader, perfect, I'll go along as an escort." Said Clayton.

"After all the jungle Is a dangerous place." Said Clayton as he smirked.

Kyle, Cloud, Donald and Goofy then followed to the gorilla nest.

Tarzan was then in front of Kerchak and a female gorilla.

"Kerchak, please listen to me." Said Tarzan.

Kerchak didn't reply.

"I know the resting grounds are secret, but I trust them." Said Tarzan.

"You see I want to help them, because, because well, they need us." Said Tarzan.

The female gorilla then looked at Kerchak.

"Did you get that?" Asked Goofy.

"No." Replied Donald.

"Kerchak." Said Tarzan.

Kerchak then looked at a another direction.

Kerchak and the female gorilla then left.

Tarzan then lowered his head.

"He seemed sorta distracted by something." Said Goofy in his thoughts.

"Why was he looking at the tree house?" Asked Kyle in his thoughts.

They later went up to the tree house.

The gorilla that Donald and Goofy encountered was spinning his globe.

Clayton was pointing his gun at the gorilla.

Donald then ran up to Clayton and screamed at him thus causing to fire his gun and missed the gorilla.

The gorilla then dodged the shot and ran to Kerchak.

"What's the big idea!?" Asked/Yelled Donald as Clayton fell to the floor.

Tarzan then crawled to Kerchak.

"Wait Kerchak, please!" Yelled Tarzan.

Kerchak then left.

Donald and Gorilla then shared a look before leaving.

Tarzan then looks at Clayton.

"You don't understand, I was only trying to." Said Clayton.

"Ah, a snake slithered by, you see I saved that poor gorilla's life." Said Clayton.

Tarzan then closed his eyes and shook his head.

They later went back to the tent.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Asked/Yelled Jane.

"Now miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Replied Clayton.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Yelled Jane.

"All because of one mishap, come now." Said Clayton.

Clayton then gasped as everyone wouldn't listen.

Clayton then chuckeld as he was backing away.

Clayton soon left the tent.

Clayton then groaned.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" Asked Clayton.

"Blasted Gorillas, I'll hunt down every last one of them!" Yelled Clayton.

"I'll track them down somehow." Said Clayton.

"I'll stake my life on it." Said Clayton as he was about to smoke a corn pipe.

Something then rustled in the jungle which Clayton heard.

Clayton then took out his rifle.

He later shot at something which everyone heard.

"Don't mind Mr. Clayton, he's not a bad person, he's just impetuous." Said Jane.

They later went outside and saw Monkey-like Heartless was around the female gorilla who was with Kerchak back at the nesting grounds.

"Heartless!" Yelled Kyle.

They later destroyed the Heartless and rescued the gorilla.

They later went to every location they know and destroyed the rest of the Heartless and rescued the gorillas.

The gunshot was heard again.

They later went to the location were the shot was heard.

They later saw Clayton's corn pipe on a rock.

Sabor then jumped out of nowhere.

They later fought Sabor and was soon defeated.

Sabor then fell to the ground.

The gorilla from earlier was running away from the Monkey Heartless and ran into the tent.

Jane then gasped.

The gorilla then jumped on Jane.

Someone began to enter the tent.

Kyle, Cloud, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan later went back to the tent.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Asked Kyle.

"What's wrong?" Asked Donald.

"Something danger, Jane, danger." Replied Tarzan.

"Jane near tree house." Said Tarzan.

"Sounds like trouble, let's go." Said Donald.

They later went to the tree house, fighting Heartless along the way.

Jane and the gorilla were hiding in the brambles.

"Tarzan!" Yelled Jane.

They later destroyed weird black fruits and soon light came.

They later went to Jane.

"Clayton came to the tent and that's the last thing I remember." Said Jane.

"Clayton?" Asked Kyle.

"Gorillas trapped, Terk ran." Said Tarzan.

"We must help the gorillas!" Yelled Jane.

They later went back to the place were they defeated Sabor.

The gorillas were corned by Heartless and Clayton.

Clayton then pulled out his rifle.

The Heartless then jumped on Kerchak who growled.

Clayton nearly pulled the trigger.

"No!" Yelled Kyle as he got Clayton's attention.

Kerchak and the others then left.

Clayton then continued to look at Kyle.

"Clayton?" Asked Kyle.

"Not Clayton!" Yelled Tarzan.

Tarzan then said the same gorilla language from before.

"Not Clayton!" Yelled Tarzan.

They later fought Clayton but with their powers they had the advantage and soon defeated Clayton.

Clayton then raised his rifle but soon backed away.

A wall from behind them was torn down.

Tarzan then ran towards Clayton but something invisible hit Tarzan causing to fall backwards.

Something then growled as it carried Clayton as he was putting bullets in his rifle.

As they fought a Lizard like Heartless appeared.

Donald, Goofy and Tarzan were fighting Clayton while Kyle and Cloud were fighting the Lizard Heartless.

Soon the battle was over as Clayton went backwards holding his hand to his chest.

Clayton then raised his Rifle but the lizard-Heartless then appeared and onto Clayton who screamed.

A giant heart then appeared out of it's chest and disappeared like all the others.

The Lizard-Heartless then disappeared with Clayton.

The gorillas were around and Kerchak and the female gorilla walked towards them.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle as Kerchak puts his paw in his shoulder.

Kerchak then threw Kyle over to a hill.

Kyle soon landed on the ground and saw a cave.

Donald, Goofy and Cloud then came down too.

Tarzan then went up.

Tarzan then looks at Kerchak and the female gorilla.

Kerchak then walked away.

The gorillas then followed.

They later went inside the cave.

They later went to the top of the cave.

They later found a tree with blue glowing butterflies.

Tarzan then said the same word from before.

"This is your home?, but that means." Asked Kyle.

Tarzan then raised his hand and held it his ear.

"Huh?" Asked Goofy as he heard something.

"The waterfalls." Said Jane.

"They're echoing, all the way here." Said Jane.

Tarzan then said the same word.

"Friends there, see friends." Said Tarzan.

"Oh now I've got it, *&&X% means: Heart." Said Jane.

"Friends in our heart." Said Jane.

"Heart." Said Tarzan.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Said Kyle in disappointment.

"Friends. same Heart." Said Tarzan.

"Clayton loose Heart." Said Tarzan.

"No heart, no see friends." Said Tarzan.

"No Heart, no friends." Said Tarzan.

"Sorry about what I said." Said Kyle as he and Donald turned around and Kyle put his hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry too." Said Donald.

Goofy then chuckled and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Yeah, all for one huh?" Asked Goofy.

The tree then glowed brighter and revealed a Keyhole like back at Wonderland and butterflies flew away.

Kyle then took out the Keyblade and did the same thing back at Wonderland.

A bright beam then came from the Keyblade and hit the Keyhole.

A lock sound was heard and the Keyhole disappeared.

A Gummi then came towards them and shined.

"A Gummi!" Yelled Donald.

"But it's sure not the king's." Said Goofy.

Terk then nudged Donald.

"I think someone has an admirer." Said Jane.

"Huh?" Asked Donald as everyone laughed.

Donald then waved his hands.

"No, no, no, Daisy would kill me." Said Donald.

Everyone then laughed again.

They later went back to the tent.

"Well, guess we'd better get going." Said Kyle.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" Asked Jane.

"Well, uh, not to far." Said Donald.

"Kyle, Cloud, Tarzan, friends." Said Tarzan.

They soon left the jungle and Jiminy wrote down what happened.

Later they were in the Gummi Ship.

The Gummi block that came out of that glowing hole, it's not like the others, wonder it's used for?" Asked Kyle.

"I dunno." Replied Donald.

"Maybe Leon will know." Said Goofy.

"Leon?" Asked Cloud.

"He's a friend of ours in Traverse Town." Replied Kyle.

"Maybe he's there." Said Donald.

"I wanna be pilot!" Yelled Kyle.

"Hey stop it!" Yelled Donald.

"Oh, come on, I'm the Keyblade master." Said Kyle.

"I don't care who you are, No!" Yelled Donald.

"Here we go again." Said Goofy as he sighed and Cloud shook his head.

The Gummi ship moved uncontrollably again.


	11. Villians Meeting Part 2

The villains were looking at the Jungle world.

"What drew that Heartless to that world?" Asked the man.

"The hunter lured them there, it was his lust for power that was the bait." Said the woman.

"But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." Said the woman.

Another man then laughed.

"Yeah he got chomped instead." Said the other man.

A man then stepped forward and reveal to be a man with a hat with a jewel in a middle with a cape and holding a snake staff with weird shoes with red cloths.

"A weak hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." Said the man.

"But the boy is a problem, he found one of the Keyholes." Said the man.

"Fear not, it will take him ages to find the rest." Said the woman.

A hologram of Kyle, Cloud, Donald and Goofy were walking.

"Besides he remains blissfully unaware of our other plans." Said the woman.

"Yes the princesses." Said another woman.

The woman then waved her hand.

"They are falling into out hand one by one." Said the woman as she turned.

Alice from the Wonderland world then appeared.

"Speaking of which." Said the woman.


	12. Traverse Town Part 2

Kyle, Donald, Goofy and Cloud then later went back to Traverse Town.

They looked around and saw no one.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Kyle.

They then looked for Leon and the others.

They later heard voices in the sewers and Kyle used to Keyblade to the destroyed the gate.

They later found Leon and the others.

"So you found the Keyhole." Said Leon

"Yeah." Said Kyle.

"The Keyblade locked it automatically." Said Kyle.

"Good." Said the woman.

"Every world among stars has a Keyhole." Said Leon.

"And each one leads to the heart of that world." Said Leon.

"There must be one in this town as well." Said Leon.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kyle.

"It was in Ansem's report." Replied the woman.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Said Leon.

"What happens to the world?" Asked Kyle.

"In the end it disappears." Replied the woman.

"What?!" Yelled/Asked Kyle, Donald, Goofy and Cloud at the same time.

"That's why your Key is important." Replied Leon.

"Please lock the Keyholes." Said to woman.

"Your the only one that can." Said the woman.

"I don't know." Said Kyle as he was unsure.

"Seeing other worlds, would probably serve you well." Said Leon.

"Yeah!" Yelled Donald.

"We gotta find your friends and King Mickey." Said Goofy.

"I guess your right." Said Kyle.

"Okay." Said Kyle.

"Hey Leon, this Gummi block's different from the others, do you know what it's for?" Asked Kyle as he showed Leon the Gummi block from Tarzan's world.

Leon then looked at the block at some time.

"Ask Cid, he should know." Said the woman.

"Wait Kyle, take this with you." Said Leon as he give Kyle an Earthshine.

"This stone holds some mysterious powers." Said Leon.

"I've been carrying it for luck, I want you to hold on to it." Said Leon.

"How do you use it?" Asked Kyle.

Leon couldn't reply.

They soon left the sewers and found Cid's shop.

They soon went to Cid.

"What've we here?" Asked Cid.

"Hey!" Yelled Cid as they showed him the Gummi block.

"Well if ain't a Gummi block." Said Cid.

"Yup." Said Donald.

"What this one for?" Asked Goofy.

"Your kiddin' me!" Replied/Yelled Cid.

"Your flyin' a Gummi ship, and you don't know nothin' about navigation blocks?" Asked Cid.

"Bunch of pinheads, interspace is no playground." Said Cid.

"There's a lot we don't know, So what!" Yelled Kyle.

"We have to use the Gummi ship to go to the other worlds." Said Kyle as he show Cid the Keyblade.

"We don't have a choice." Said Kyle.

"Whoa easy." Said Cid.

"I didn't know, no hard feelings, all right?" Asked Cid.

"Well, I guess, I could lend y'all a hand then." Said Cid.

"Thanks." Said Kyle.

"Basically, with the navigation Gummis, you can go to new places." Said Cid.

"You want one on your ship, right?" Asked Cid.

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"I'll install it for you." Said Cid.

"But I got this thing I gotta deliver first." Said Cid.

"What do you need to deliver?" Asked Kyle.

"Just this book." Replied Cid.

"It's really old, when the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart." Said Cid.

"Too beat up to restore it to the way it was." Said Cid.

"But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together." Said Cid.

"Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me?" Asked Cid.

"It's the old house past the Third District, look for a big fire sign." Said Cid.

They later obtained the old book.

Something then rumbled and the bells rigging.

"Wh-what was that?" Asked Kyle.

"Hmm, the bell at the gizmo shop is ringing." Said Cid.

"Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book first." Said Cid.

"When your done, stop by the house in the Third District, I'll be there." Said Cid.

They later left the store and went to the Third District and went to the old house.

They later went inside the house were they find a man wearing a blue robe with a blue hat and a long white beard.

They later went to the old man.

"Oh, that book, so Cid asked you to bring this, thank you." Said the old man.

"You wish to know what kind of book it is?" Asked the old man.

"I don't even know, myself." Said the old man.

"In fact it's not mine." Said the old man.

"Somehow it found it's way into my bag one day." Said the old man.

"It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me." Said the old man.

"Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now." Said the old man.

"This book holds a great secret, the missing pages will unlock it." Said the old man.

The old man then pointed a desk.

"I'll leave the book over there, do look at it whenever you like." Said the old man.

"My best regards to Cid, for repairing it for me." Said the old man.

"Oh, and about that stone of yours." Said the old man as he pointed to the Earthshine.

"You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that." Said the old man.

A pumpkin replica then turned into the Fairy Godmother.

They later went to the Fairy Godmother.

"Do you know what this is?" Asked Kyle.

"Oh, the poor thing." Said Fairy Godmother.

"He has turned into a summon gem." Said Fairy Godmother.

"A summon gem?" Asked Kyle.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by Darkness." Replied Fairy Godmother.

"When a world vanishes, so does it inhabitants." Said Fairy Godmother.

"But this one had such a strong Heart." Said Fairy Godmother.

"He became a gem instead of vanishing with his world." Said Fairy Godmother.

"Can he regain himself?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes, but only his spirit." Replied Fairy Godmother.

"Now watch." Said Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo." Said Fairy Godmother as she waved her wand.

A lion with a red mane then came and soon disappeared.

"Whenever you call, he will help you." Said Fairy Godmother.

"If any more of these, bring them to me." Said Fairy Godmother.

"Don't worry, when their Worlds are restored, they will return here." Said Fairy Godmother.

"Kyle, please help save them." Said Fairy Godmother.

"Don't worry, I will." Said Kyle.

They later went to the old man.

"You'd best see Cid, before you go anywhere else." Said the old man.

They later left the house and went back to the Third District.

Heartless then shown up.

They drew there weapons.

Someone then destroyed the Heartless with what seems to be a different Keyblade, but unlike Kyle's this one looked like a bat.

Kyle then looked in shock as he saw Riku.

Riku then took away his Keyblade.

"There you are, what's going on?" Asked Riku as he smirked.

"Riku!" Yelled Kyle as he grabbed Riku's face to make sure he was real.

Riku then backed away.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Said Riku.

Kyle then looked at Riku closely.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Asked Kyle.

"I hope not, took me forever to find you." Said Riku.

"Riku!" Yelled Kyle with excitement.

They soon walked together.

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Asked Kyle.

"Isn't she with you?" Asked Riku.

Kyle then lowered his head.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure she made it off the island too." Said Riku.

"We're finally free, hey, she might even be looking for us now." Said Riku.

A Shadow Heartless then came from behind them.

"We'll all be together again, soon." Said Riku.

"Don't worry." Said Riku.

"Just leave everything to me, I know this-" Said Riku but he was soon cut off as Kyle destroyed the Shadow Heartless with his Keyblade.

Riku then looked at the Keyblade.

"Leave it to who?" Asked Kyle as he put the Keyblade to his shoulders.

"Kyle, what did you-" Said Riku but was cut off by Kyle.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Said Kyle as he pointed to the trio.

They later nodded their heads.

"Who are they?" Asked Riku.

Donald then cleared his throat.

"My name is-" Said Donald but was soon cut off by Kyle.

"We've visited so many places and Worlds, looking for you." Said Kyle.

"Really?, well what do you know?" Asked Riku.

"I never would have guessed." Said Riku.

"Oh, and guess what?, Kyle's the Keyblade Master." Asked/Said Goofy as he put his hand on Kyle's shoulders.

"Who would've have thought it?" Asked Donald.

Kyle then crouched down to Donald who crossed his arms.

"What's that mean?!" Yelled/Asked Kyle.

"So, this is a Keyblade?" Asked Riku as he held up the Keyblade.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle as he looked at his hand and realized that the Keyblade wasn't in his hand anymore.

"Hey, give it back." Said Kyle as he ran towards Riku.

Riku then stepped back which caused Kyle to fall to the ground.

Riku then looked closer at the Keyblade.

"Catch." Said Riku as he threw the Keyblade to Kyle.

"Whoa!" Yelled Kyle as he caught the Keyblade.

"Okay, so you're coming with us, right?" Asked Kyle.

"We've got this awesome rocket." Said Kyle.

"Wait, 'till you see it." Said Kyle.

"No, he can't come!" Yelled Donald in anger.

"What?!" Yelled/Asked Kyle.

"Forget it!" Yelled Donald.

"Oh, come on, he's my friend." Said Kyle.

"I don't care!" Yelled Donald.

Goofy then looked and saw no one.

"He's gone!" Yelled Goofy.

Kyle then looked to find Riku gone.

"Riku?" Asked Kyle.

"Nice going." Said Kyle.

Kyle then scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, well, at least he's ok." Said Kyle.

"And who knows?, maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." Said/Asked Kyle.

They later went into a small house, were the woman, Leon and Cid were in.

"You guys ever heard of Maleficent?" Asked Cid.

"I hear she's in town." Said Cid.

"Who is she?" Asked Kyle.

"A witch man!, she's a witch." Yelled/Said Cid.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless." Said Leon.

"Don't take her lightly." Said Leon.

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Said the woman.

"We lost our World, thanks to her." Said Leon.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our World." Said Cid.

"That was nine years ago." Said Leon.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Said Cid.

"That's awful!" Yelled Donald.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem." Said Leon.

"He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Said Leon.

"His reports should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Said Cid.

"Where's this report?" Asked Kyle.

"We don't know." Replied Leon.

"It was scattered when our World was destroyed." Said Leon.

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Said Cid.

Meanwhile outside the house.

Maleficent and Riku were looking in the window.

"You see?, it's just as I told you." Said Maleficent.

"While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend." Said Maleficent.

"He quite simply replaces you with some new companions." Said Maleficent.

"Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you." Said Maleficent.

Maleficent then looks at Riku.

"You're better off without that wretched boy." Said Maleficent.

"Now, think no more of him and come with me." Said Maleficent.

"I'll help you find what you're searching for." Said Maleficent.

Riku then looks at the window with anger.

Meanwhile back inside.

"So, you delivered that book?" Asked Cid.

"That navigation Gummi's installed and ready to go." Said Cid.

"You find another one, bring it to me." Said Cid.

"I threw in a warp Gummi for the heck of it." Said Cid.

"Now you can jump to Worlds you've been to before." Said Cid.

"Well, better get back to my real job." Said Cid.

"What's my real job?, you'll see." Said/Asked Cid.

"See me at First District." Said Cid.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Said the woman.

"That one that rang a bit ago?" Asked Kyle.

"The one above the Gizmo shop, there's a legend about it, you know." Said Yuffie.

"But it's all boarded up, nobody can get up there now." Said the woman.

"Heck, go check it out, ring it three times to see if anything happens." Said Cid.

They later went to the Second District and went to the top of the Gizmo Shop.

Kyle, Donald, Goofy and Cloud then to the boards and took it down.

Kyle then rang the bell three times.

The front of the water fountain then moved to a butterfly pictures which caused Water to fly up.

A Keyhole was revealed in the front.

They later went to the Keyhole.

The Giant Heartless from before then appeared but was new and improved.

The battle was a little tricker then the last one but they managed to defeat it.

The Giant Heartless then glowed a giant Heart then came out of it and the Heartless was dissolved.

Kyle soon learned the power of Wind.

Kyle then went to the Keyhole.

The Keyhole then glowed and so did the Keyblade.

Kyle then raised the Keyblade and a beam came from the Keyblade and soon locked the Keyhole.

The Keyhole then dissolved.

They soon went back to the First District.

Cid then turned around.

"Hey, now that was quick!" Yelled Cid.

"Now you, know I'm in the Gummi block business." Said Cid.

"Workin' on your Gummi Ship, sure was great." Said Cid.

"Come again, and I'll give you a big discount." Said Cid.

They soon went into Cid's shop and saw a wooden puppet lying in the floor.

Jiminy then came from behind Kyle's neck.

"Well, well, as I live and breath, if isn't Pinocchio." Said Jiminy.

Jiminy soon jumped down and went to Pinocchio.

Pinocchio then raised his head.

"Oh, hi Jiminy." Said Pinocchio.

"What in the world are you doing down here?" Asked Jiminy.

"Um, playing hide and seek." Replied Pinocchio.

Jiminy then went around in circle.

"I just don't believe it." Said Jiminy.

"And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you." Said Jiminy.

"Why of all the-" Said Jiminy but was soon cut off as he heard something.

"Pinocchio!" Yelled Jiminy.

Pinocchio's nose soon went longer.

"Pinocchio!, are you telling me the truth?" Asked/Yelled Jiminy.

"Yes." Replied Pinocchio.

"Then tell me, what is this?" Asked Jiminy as he pointed at a box.

"It was a present." Replied Pinocchio.

"No fibbing, now!" Yelled Jiminy.

"You know your not supposed to tell lies." Said Jiminy.

"A lie only grows and grows, 'till you get caught." Said Jiminy.

"Plain as the nose on your face." Said Jiminy.

"But if you want something, why wait?" Asked Pinocchio.

"Why not just take it?" Asked Pinocchio.

"Oh, my, who told you that?" Asked Jiminy.

"You need some advice from you conscience." Said Jiminy.

"That's right, you're my conscience, Jiminy." Said Pinocchio.

"I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." Said Pinocchio.

Pinocchio's nose then went shorter.

"You need to be good, so you can become a real boy." Said Jiminy.

"You promised Geppetto, you would be, right?" Asked Jiminy.

"Oh, do you know where Father is?" Asked Pinocchio.

"He's not with you?" Asked/Replied Jiminy.

"Jiminy, let's go find Father." Said Pinocchio.

"Now, hold on." Said Jiminy.

"There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there." Said Jiminy.

"I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait there." Said Jiminy.

"These fellows here will be helping me." Said Jiminy.

"We will?" Asked Kyle.

"Well, shall we go, Kyle?" Asked Jiminy.

Pinocchio then stood up.

"You could've asked us first." Said Kyle.

They soon left Traverse Town and Jiminy wrote down what happened and went to the Gummi Ship.


	13. Phil Cup

The two chipmunks soon came on the screen.

"There's a tournament being held at the Coliseum." Said the chipmunk.

"I hear there's a great reward for the winner." Said the other chipmunk.

They soon went back to the Coliseum.

They soon went into the building and found Phil.

Phil then turned around.

"You know the rules?, right?" Asked Phil.

Kyle nodded.

"Which Tournament do you want to enter?" Asked Phil.

"The Phil Cup." Replied Kyle.

"How do you wanna go about it?" Asked Phil.

"Together." Replied Kyle.

They soon went outside and the tournament began.

They had to fighting Heartless like in the last games.

They soon managed to defeat all the Heartless they encountered from the last worlds including the parts from the giant Heartless.

They soon won the Tournament and went to the top of the stairs.

Kyle then raised the Keyblade.

"Yeah, we're the champs!" Yelled Kyle.

Kyle soon learned the Magic of Gravity.

They soon went back to the building with Phil and Hercules.

"I never thought you'd do it, not bad." Said Phil.

"Phil, you're just as stubborn as ever." Said Hercules.

"Don't pretend you're not happy for them." Said Hercules.

"Ahem!, now kid, you've still got a long way to go." Said Phil.

"The next round's startin' soon, next time will be the real thing." Said Phil.

They soon left the Coliseum.


	14. Agrabah

The gang soon found a purple warp hole and decided to enter and soon found a World with a building on a top and a black Tiger's head on the bottem and soon entered the World.

Meanwhile Maleficent and the man from the meeting was walking through town.

"And the Keyhole?" Asked Maleficent as she stopped.

"The Heartless are searching for it now." Replied the man.

"I'm certain we'll find it soon enough." Said the man.

"So that just leaves." Said the man as a red bird came.

The red bird then landed on the man's shoulders.

"Jafar!, I've looked everywhere for Jasmine." Said the bird.

"She's disappeared like magic.

"The girl is more trouble then she's worth." Said Jafar.

Maleficent walked further.

"You said you had things under control." Said Maleficent.

"Agrabah is full of hole, for rats to hid in." Said Jafar.

"But why worry about Princess Jasmine?" Asked Jafar.

"With her or without her, surly this World will be ours when we find the Keyhole." Said Jafar.

"We need all seven Princesses Of Heart to open the final door." Said Maleficent.

"Any fewer is useless." Said Maleficent.

"Well, if the Princess is that important, we'll find her." Said Jafar.

"Find Jasmine and bring her to me at one." Said Jafar as Heartless appeared.

The Heartless then followed the red bird.

"Don't steep yourself in Darkness too long." Said Maleficent as Jafar walked away.

"The Heartless consume the careless." Said Maleficent.

Jafar then laughed.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Said Jafar.

Unknowing to them Jasmine was behind the a store counter and was listing to their conversation.

Jasmine then quickly then ducked before anyone could see her.

The gang soon was in Agrabah and went to an alleyway while fighting Heartless along the way.

They spotted Jasmine from behind the crates.

"Who's there?, hello?" Asked Jasmine as she rose up.

They later went up to her and asked her who she was.

"I'm Jasmine, my father is the Sultan of Agrabah." Said Jasmine.

"Uh, so that makes you a Princess." Said Goofy.

"But he has been deposed by Jafar who now controls the city." Said Jasmine.

"Jafar?" Asked Goofy.

"You haven't heard of him?" Asked/Replied Jasmine.

"He's the royal Vizier, he's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah." Said Jasmine.

"He's desperately looking for something called: The Keyhole." Said Jasmine.

"Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Said Jasmine.

"Who helped you?" Asked Kyle.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something." Said Jasmine.

"Oh, I hope Aladdin's alright." Said Jasmine.

"Aladdin?, where might I find this street rat?" Asked Jafar.

Kyle and the others looked around and saw Jafar on a balcony.

"Jasmine, allow me to find your more suitable companions, my dear princess." Said Jafar.

"These little rats won't do you see." Said Jafar.

"Jasmine, run!" Yelled Kyle.

Jasmine then did so.

They later drew out their weapons.

"Ah, the boy who holds the Key." Said Jafar.

Heartless then showed up while Jafar was going after Jasmine.

They later destroyed the Heartless.

They later found a house and Kyle found a Keyhole not the one like the one they saw just a normal one.

Kyle then put the Keyblade into the Keyhole.

A gate opened and a flying carpet came by.

The carpet kept flying around.

"The Carpet flew off towards the deserts, let's follow it Kyle!" Yelled Donald.

They later follow the Carpet to the desert and saw nothing.

They later ride the carpet and saw Aladdin and a monkey being sucked away in the sand.

They went to free Aladdin but Heartless got in the way so Kyle used the summon gem and summoned and destroyed the Heartless.

Kyle and Cloud then freed Aladdin.

Heartless then came.

"Gawrsh, not again." Said Goofy.

Aladdin then rose and took a golden lamp and rubbed it.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" Yelled Aladdin.

Genie then came out of the lamp.

"Wish number one, coming right up." Said Genie.

Genie then snapped his fingers and the Heartless disappeared.

Later they explained everything to Aladdin.

"I see, thanks Kyle." Said Aladdin.

Carpet then came to them.

"Aladdin, what are you doing out here?" Asked Kyle.

"Just paid a visit to the Cave Of Wonders." Replied Aladdin.

Carpet then stopped flying.

"I found that magic Carpet." Said Aladdin.

Aladdin then took out the lamp.

"And this lamp." Said Aladdin.

"Legend has it that whoever hold the lamp can summon the-" Said Aladdin but was soon cut by Genie.

"Please kid, leave the intros to a professionals, the one and only Genie of the lamp!" Yelled Genie.

Genie then hold the lamp.

"Rub a dub dub the lamp, and have your dearest wishes granted." Said Genie.

Genie then went to Aladdin.

"Today's winner is Aladdin!" Yelled Genie.

Genie then shook Aladdin's hand.

"Congratulations!" Yelled Genies.

"Any wish?" Asked Donald.

Genie's hand then appeared in front of Donald's face which spooked him.

"Patience, my fine feathered friend." Said Genie.

Genie then turned around.

"Ant three wishes." Said Genie two more Genies and holding three of his fingers.

"A one, a two, a three wish, then I make like a banana and split." Said Genie as he disappeared.

"Our lucky winner made his first wish-" Said Genie as he stopped.

"And let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was-" Said Genie as he whispered into Kyle and stopped again.

Genie disappeared again.

"So he has two wish left." Said Genie as he disappeared again.

"So master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?" Asked Genie.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Asked Aladdin.

"Oooh, money, royalty, fame!" Yelled Genie.

"Okay you asked for it, a hundred servants, and a hundred camels loaded with gold!" Yelled Genie.

"Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free!" Yelled Genie.

"No thanks." Said Aladdin.

"Okay." Said Genie.

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Said Aladdin.

"Uh, why a prince?" Asked Goofy.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine." Replied Aladdin.

"But she's the princess, and I'm, aw, she would never go for a guy like me." Said Aladdin as he puts his head down.

"Oh, Princess?" Asked Donald.

"Jasmine?" Asked Goofy.

"Oh that's right!, She's in trouble Aladdin." Said Kyle.

"What?, well C'mon, let's get going!" Yelled Aladdin.

They later ride the Carpet with Genie following them.

"Ah, fresh air, the great outdoors!" Yelled Genie.

"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Asked Kyle.

"Comes with the job, phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space." Replied Genie.

"It always three wishes, then back to my portable prison." Said Genie.

"I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two." Said Genie.

"Say Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Asked Aladdin.

"What do you think?" Asked Aladdin.

"You'd do that?" Asked/Replied Genie.

"Genie, it's a promise, after we help Jasmine." Replied Aladdin.

They later went to Aladdin's house, fighting Heartless along the way.

Aladdin was looking out the window.

"So Jafar is after Jasmine and this Keyhole?" Asked Aladdin.

"Keyhole, eh?, I could swear I've heard that somewhere before." Said Genie.

"Really?, where?" Asked Donald.

"Now, where was it?, it only been 200 years." Said/Asked Genie.

"Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late." Said Kyle.

They soon left the house and found Jafar and Jasmine were in.

They jumped in after them.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy?" Asked Jafar as he saw them.

"Back to your hole street rat, I will not allow you to trouble the Princess anymore." Said Jafar.

"Jasmine!" Yelled Jasmine as he saw Jasmine from behind Jafar.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin." Said Jasmine.

Jafar then put his arm at Jasmine.

Aladdin then rubbed the lamp.

"Genie, help Jasmine, Please!" Yelled Aladdin.

Jafar then turned and saw Genie holding Jasmine.

"One wish left!, you're making this really easy, you know." Said Genie.

"So sorry boy, I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Said Jafar.

The red bird came up to Jafar with the lamp.

Aladdin then looked at his hands to find the lamp gone.

The red bird then gave Jafar the lamp.

"I'm sorry, Al." Said Genie as he disappeared and dropping Jasmine and caused Jasmine to fall into a pot.

The pot then had two legs.

"And now I bid you all farewell, attack!" Yelled Jafar.

The Heartless then began to attack.

They soon destroyed the Heartless along with the pot but not the one Jasmine was in.

They looked around and saw nothing.

"To the desert!, come on let's move!" Yelled Aladdin.

They soon went to Aladdin's house and flew with Carpet.

They later went to the desert.

Everything then started to rumble.

A giant black tiger's head then came up.

They then realized that the Tiger's head was being controlled by the Heartless.

They soon destroyed the Darkness in his eyes.

The tiger's head then stopped moving.

They soon went inside and destroyed every Heartless along the way.

They soon found a chamber full of treasure and realized the entrance was blocked so they had to find a way in.

They soon went to a hall and the monkey touched a ruby that was holded by a golden statue which made a staircase.

They went up and found a stable or something and Kyle soon destroyed it with Fire.

Meanwhile Jafar was in a chamber with a sad Genie and an unconscious Jasmine.

Jafar then held up the lamp.

"My fist wish Genie: Show me the Keyhole." Said Jafar.

Genie then looked at Jafar and waved his wrist and the Keyhole was reveal on the wall.

Jafar then laughed.

Kyle and the others soon went back to the treasure chamber went through the entrance that was blocked.

Back in the chamber Maleficent was with Jafar near the Keyhole.

"That boy again?" Asked Maleficent.

"He's more persistent than I expected." Replied Jafar.

"Why not explain the situation to that boy, Riku?" Asked Jafar.

"Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" Said Jafar as he was cut off when he saw the gang.

They soon stopped at the middle of the chamber.

Kyle then saw Maleficent.

"Wait a second, are you Maleficent?" Asked Kyle.

Maleficent then disappeared and didn't reply to Kyle's question.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Yelled Aladdin.

"Not a chance." Said Jafar as he shook his head.

"You see she's a Princess." Said Jafar.

"One of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Said Jafar.

"Open?" Asked Goofy.

"The door?" Asked Donald.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." Replied Jafar.

"Genie!, my second wish." Said Jafar.

"Crush them!" Yelled Jafar.

"Genie, no!" Yelled Aladdin.

"Sorry, Al." Said Genie.

"The one with the lamp calls the shots, I don't have a choice." Said Genie.

Jafar then blocked the Keyhole and the entrance.

Everyone soon ran away from Genie's attack while Kyle attacked Jafar and soon defeated him.

Kyle's Blizzard then upgraded to Blizzara.

They then went to the Keyhole and Jasmine.

"Genie!, my final wish!" Yelled Jafar.

"I want you to make me an all-powerful Genie!" Yelled Jafar.

Genie then pointed his finger at Jafar and covered his eyes while a magical beam came from his finger.

Jafar then glowed and soon went down and left a hole in the ground.

The others soon went after him.

They were surrounded with nothing but Lava.

Just then Jafar then came to them a red, muscular Genie with yellow eyes and beard.

Jafar then crossed his arms and went to them.

The red bird came towards them holding a black lamp.

"The lamp, get Jafar's lamp!" Yelled Aladdin.

Donald, Goofy, Aladdin and Cloud were attacking Jafar while Kyle was getting the lamp from the bird.

The red bird then dropped the lamp after Kyle used the Thunder spell.

Kyle soon grabbed the lamp and looked at Jafar.

"Okay Jafar!" Yelled Kyle as he held up the lamp.

"Back to your lamp!" Yelled Kyle.

Jafar was being sucked into the lamp and took the bird with him.

Jasmine was watching the battle and looked around and saw someone behind her and gasped and everything went dark.

They soon went up and didn't see Jasmine.

Aladdin then looked around.

"Jasmine?" Asked Aladdin.

"Jasmine!" Yelled Aladdin.

They Keyhole then glowed.

Kyle then lift up the Keyblade and a bright beam came from the Keyblade and soon locked the Keyhole.

The Keyhole then disappeared and dissolved and glowed.

The place started to rumble.

"Whoa, we better get out of here!" Yelled Cloud.

"Jasmine!" Yelled Aladdin as he was dragged out.

They soon escaped from the black tiger's head.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah." Said Aladdin with his head down.

Aladdin then stood up.

"Kyle, let's go find her." Said Aladdin.

"Sorry, I can't take you with me." Said Kyle with his head down.

"Wh-why not?" Asked Aladdin.

"I sure wish we could." Said Goofy.

"But we can't, if we take him to another World, we would be." Said Donald.

"Muh, mudd-" Said Goofy as he was cut off by Donald.

"Meddling!" Yelled Donald.

Kyle then raised his head.

"Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine, I promise." Said Kyle.

Genie then slapped Aladdin's back.

"Uh, earth to Al, hello?, you still have one wish left." Said Genie.

"Look, just say the word, ask me to find Jasmine for you." Said Genie.

Aladdin then raised his head.

"I, I, wish." Said Aladdin.

Genie then put up his arms up as he was ready for the wish.

"For your freedom, Genie." Said Aladdin.

"Al!" Yelled Genie.

Genie then began to glow and the golden wristbands came off and had two legs.

"A deal's a deal." Said Aladdin.

"Now, you can go anywhere you want, you're your master." Said Aladdin.

"But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Kyle find Jasmine." Said Aladdin.

Genie then turned around.

"Sorry, Al, I'm done taking orders from others." Said Genie.

"But, a favour, now, that's entirely different." Said Genie as he turned around.

"I guess I could give that a try." Said Genie.

"After all, we're pals, right Al?" Asked Genie.

"Genie." Replied Aladdin.

"Just leave it to me." Said Genie.

Kyle soon had a summon gem for Genie.

"Kyle, please find Jasmine for me." Said Aladdin.

Kyle then nodded and left.

They soon left Agrabah and Jiminy wrote down what happened.


	15. Villians Meeting Part 3

Maleficent was with Riku and Hades.

Hades then sighed.

"That smarmy Vizier could've had 'em." Said Hades.

Hades then looked at Riku.

"If someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Said Hades.

"Hey, I did my part, I brought the Princess here, didn't I?" Asked Riku.

"Jafar was beyond help consumed by his own hatred." Replied Maleficent.

"One should beware of letting it burn to fiercely." Said Maleficent.

Maleficent then closed her eyes and pointed her head toward Hades.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lighten up, I'm as cool as they come, ok." Said Hades.

Hades then looked at Riku.

"By the way, kid, have we got something special for you." Said Hades.

"Huh?" Asked Riku in confusion as he looks at Maleficent.

"We had a deal, yes?" Asked Maleficent.

"You help us, and we grant you your wish." Said Maleficent.

A hologram of Kairi lying down came up.

"Kairi!" Yelled Riku.

"Go to her, your vessel is waiting." Said Maleficent.

A man with a beard wearing a red pirate hat and cloths and a hook for a hand with black boots came up to them and a sword.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise, it won't be a pleasure cruise." Said the man.

"Why are you doing all this for me?, what's the catch?" Asked Riku.

Maleficent turned around.

"Catch, what's the catch?" Replied/Asked Maleficent.

"Silly boy, you're like a son to me, I only want you to be happy." Said Maleficent.

"I seriously doubt that." Said Riku.

"Believe what you wish, but least we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Said Maleficent.

Riku then turned around and walked away.

Maleficent then looks at Riku.


End file.
